vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ban Midou
|-|Base= |-|Demon Arm= |-|Angel Arm= Summary Ban Midou (美堂蛮, Midō Ban) is one of the main protagonists in Getbackers. Known variously as "The Man with the Evil Eye" (邪眼の男) and "The Genius of Battles", he is the "B" in the Get Backers. He is the grandson of The Witch Queen and the son of Der Kaiser. Ban is the strongest character in Get Backers, as such he is far superior to the likes of Raitei Ginji, King of Light Masaki, Kyoji Kagami, Full Power Raitei, The Voodoo King and even Akabane and managed to beat the latter without the use of his Jagan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, likely 9-B. At least 8-B with Asclepius. At least 2-B, likely 2-A with Logic | Unknown, at least High 6-A. At least 2-B, likely 2-A with Logic | Unknown, at least High 6-A. At least 2-B, likely 2-A with Logic Name: Ban Mido Origin: GetBackers Gender: Male Age: 16-21 Classification: Retriever Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation, Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Regenerated his arm after blowing it up against his fight with Raitei), Enhanced Senses, Illusion Creation (His Evil Eye can make anyone experience a 1 minute long illusion. It could work on the likes of Ginji who was unaffected by anything The Archiver could do), Dimensional Travel (His Jagan allows him to see through and travel in between dimensions and virtual realities), Reality Warping (Using his Jagan he can create virtual realities that were said to be on par with Makubex' virtual reality. His will is able to shape reality and his desires are forced upon it. This means that as long as someone can't imagine something it cannot happen), Perception Manipulation (His Jagan allows him to control people's perception of time inside the illusion), Fate Manipulation (The Jagan can control fate, with the Demon Arm Ban could cut fate), Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Jagan allows him to see someone's entire past), Status Effect Inducement (Can tranquilize and put people in Coma using his Jagan), Willpower Manipulation (Ban can change the will of the people who are under the effects of the Jagan), Non-Physical Interaction (Could physically grab energy, fight ghosts, and could even kill the Immortal Soulless Beltline Monsters with one of being completely Non-Existent), Extrasensory Perception (Was able to sense people's presence who were outside of the reality he was in), Fear Manipulation (He is able to induce fear on someone through his Jagan), Paralysis, Petrification (Could petrify an old man because he believed the fact that he was petrified ), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Statistics Amplification with the Asclepius (Can draw upon more Power and Speed from the constellation of Asclepius to an unknown degree), Death Manipulation (Could kill beings via turning their deaths in the Illusion into Reality), Reactive Evolution (Could evolve the curse of the Demon Arm into the Angel Arm, a more potent arm which lacks the disadvantages of the previous form), Power Mimicry, Precognition and Clairvoyance (via Natural Talent and Intuition. Being a genius of battles Ban is capable of predicting future events, what the opponent is going to do and understand an opponent's strength and abilities with a mere glance. His Intuition is far superior to the likes of Paul Wan who could live his life with intuition alone and could beat one of the strongest beings of the beltline while blindfolded. He copied Paul's Intuition skill from a mere glance), Spatial Manipulation (Ignores distance/space as stated by Kagami, Can also cut through Space via his Demon Arm), Summoning (Can Summon Asclepius to attack the enemy), Existence Erasure, Deconstruction and BFR (Verschwinde Geist allows Ban to Erase something from Existence. Disintegrated Help, an Immortal Soulless Beltline Monster who Transcended Life and Death and houses a Powerful Logic as a Soul, and sent it to The Archiver), Magic (Capable of using various forms of magic he learned from The Witch Queen and Maria Noches), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Forcefield Creation using Magic (Can attack using fire or light balls that cause explosions, can create force fields or even pull out someone's heart), Soul Manipulation (Capable of Erasing souls), Attack Reflection (Using Turning Spell), Information Manipulation, Metaphysics Manipulation and Negation (The low cannot stand against the high. A powerful logic user like Ban can create Logic to overpower the Logic of Reality, this applies to magic as well as not even it can escape Logic. Ban is capable of Nullifying Powers, Immortality and even unique traits. His Jagan is also capable of using such effects), Creation (Using Hojutsu one can create Soulless or even Non-Existent beings which use a powerful Logic as a Soul), Law Manipulation (Reality responds to Ban's wishes and beliefs and since he considers himself to be invincible that makes it virtually impossible for him to lose a fight to the extent that he's never lost a fight throughout the entire series), Resistance to Metaphysics Manipulation (Got to Makubex even though the place was sealed by logic walls. Due to the fact that he can control "higher Logic" he cannot be affected by any lower Logic), Heat and Blood Manipulation (isn't bothered by Raitei's passive Aura), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Could see through Makubex' and The Archivers' Virtual Reality), Soul Manipulation (Fought and won against Raitei at full power), Power Nullification and Power Modification (Won against Akabane without getting affected by him), Precognition, Data Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Void Manipulation, BFR, Teleportation, Probability Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Absorption and everything The Archiver can do and more (He, Ginji and Akabane go against the history written by The Archiver, who stated that if someone were to go against his history they would be put back onto it. It was also stated that The Archiver is unable to predict their future nor the future they changed. Furthermore Ginji and Ban were unaffected by the encroachment of the beltline and the changes and rules The Archiver was imposing on reality), Statistics Reduction (Could engage in combat and defeat the likes of Akabane inside the Beltline which drains someone of his stamina), Time Manipulation (Defeated Kagami while having his own flow of time affected by the Magic Mirror) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Has a 200kg Grip Strength) likely Wall level (Can easily kick metal doors down, break through walls. Should be comparable to Akabane), At least City Block level with the power of Asclepius (Asclepius could tank a full attack from the strongest Divine Design summon, Satan, and even damage Lucifer). At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ with Logic (Can manipulate the code of The Archiver) | Unknown, at least Multi-Continent level (Superior to Lord of Creation Raitei). At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ with Logic | Unknown, '''at least '''Multi-Continent level (Much stronger than his previous form). At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ with Logic Speed: Likely FTL. Unknown with the power of Asclepius | At least FTL (Much faster than before), can become even faster by draining more power from Asclepius | At least FTL (Far superior to his Demon Arm). Gets faster and faster untill he becomes faster than his opponent Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely Class P with Asclepius| Unknown| Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability: Unknown, at least Street level, likely Wall level. At least City Block level with Asclepius | Unknown, at least Multi-Continent level (Can tank hits from Akabane) | Unknown, at least Multi-Continent level (Superior to his previous form). At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ with Logic (Can manipulate the code of The Archiver) Stamina: Very High using Asclepius (Using the power of Asclepius Ban stops the need to rely on natural senses, strength, agility, stamina, endurance, or speed) Range: Standard melee range normally. Can cut through dimensions and can distort and ignore space. The Jagan is only limited by the need for eye contact. Standard Equipment: Divine Design Cards. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is one of the smartest characters in the series capable of predicting with accuracy future events through sheer intellect and determine a person's strength and a fight's worth with just a "glance"). Weaknesses: His jagan has a limit of 3 times per day and cannot be used twice on the same person on the same day. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Evil Eye: Firstly, he can utilize the Evil Eye (邪眼, Jagan), a power which allows him to make anyone watch a one-minute long illusion, however, it should only be used three times per day. The Evil Eye cannot be used on the same person again for the next 24 hours. Furthermore, while the illusion only lasts for one minute, should Ban will it, the one affected by the Jagan can be placed inside a time-warp zone via the illusion created by the technique. Ban has also shown the ability to use the Jagan through a TV screen. Verschwinde Geist (Begone Spirit): It's a spell that allows Ban to erase something from existence or choose to send it back to its point of origin (The Archiver). The Art of Imagination: If you imagine strong enough it will become reality. With this Ban can turn anything he imagines into reality or turns illusions into reality. Der Kaiser used this to create make Kagami believe a snake bit off his arm though it was just an illusion. Ban then did the same thing to Help, but this time it really bit off Help's arm. Which means the user can choose whether they just want to create an illusion or turn it into reality. Power Nullification: Ban is capable of nullifying powers by creating logic which can be used to negate immortalties, non-corporeality, magic and more. Since everything is bound by logic, manipulating this allows Ban to nullify any effect desirable. His Jagan was also capable of such effects and was able to use theJagan on Sariel, whose guardian card was immune to its effects Turning Circle: Ban and Maria Noches being students of the Witch Queen are able to use Turning Circle which is a circle capable of equalizing every stat to that of an opponent (speed, power, and natural talent), moreover any damage inflicted upon the user will be reflected back to the attacker leaving the user completely unscathed. Asclepius: Being a descendant of the witch clan Ban was born under the star of Asclepius. He possesses tremendous speed and strength, moreover, he can always rely on the power of Asclepius and increase his speed and strength multiple folds. When using this to a great extent the outline of a snake can be seen. *'Devil Arm:' Ban's born curse. Much like Asclepius this arm will keep on multiplying Ban's speed and strength to an unknown limit though it should be stated that while using the Devil Arm he was able to effortlessly match and outdo Ginji when he was channeling the whole power of Infinity Fortress. While it does drain Ban's lifespan the Devil's Arm allowed Ban to fight against Raitei. He was capable of grounding pure energy from Raitei and even seemingly regenerate from wounds. He is also able to distort space and like Akabane can cut through dimensions to ignore space. **'Final Devil Arm:' In his battle against Der Kaiser due to overusing the Devil Arm, it took over transforming Ban into a berserker. The effects of this form should be equal to that of the previous form if not higher. ***'Angel Arm:' Same as the previous versions though the Angel Arm doesn't curse Ban and he gains a much greater boost in power and speed, so much so that he keeps on getting faster and faster until he becomes faster than the opponent such as in his fight against Akabane. Key: Base | Demon Arm | Angel Arm Others Notable Victories: Lucetta Quetzl (A House of Many Doors) Lucetta's profile Notable Losses: Susanoo (BlazBlue) Susanoo's profile (Both were at their peaks and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Law Users Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Fate Users Category:Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Perception Users Category:Memory Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Users Category:BFR Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:GetBackers Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Card Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Studio Deen Category:Adventurers Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Logic Users